Shouto Todoroki
|-|School Uniform= |-|First Hero Costume= |-|Second Hero Costume= |-|Third Hero Costume= Summary Shouto Todoroki (轟焦凍 Todoroki Shōto) is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, where he got in through official recommendations and is training to become a Pro Hero. He is the youngest son of Endeavor, the No. 1 Hero, and one of the main protagonists of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, High 8-C with Half-Hot, 8-B with Half-Cold and Wall of Flames, Low 7-C with Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall Name: Shouto Todoroki, "Shouto" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation (By using his fire and ice abilities at the same time, Shouto can send forth powerful gusts of air with considerable force), Resistance to Ice and Fire (His body is naturally resistant to his own ice and fire) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Stronger than Deku), Large Building level+ with Half-Hot (Can vaporize a large ice glacier in a few minutes), City Block level+ with Half-Cold (Created a large column of ice without freezing himself. Effortlessly froze a Zero-Point Bot) and Wall of Flames (Stated to be comparable to Endeavor's Hellflame by All Might), Small Town level with Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall (Created a huge ice structure in the Sports Festival. Froze a portion of a forest in an instant) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can somewhat keep up with Stain. Capable of reacting to Iida's Recipro Burst, while Deku and the rest of the students were completely blitzed by it), Supersonic (His ice was able to travel at these speeds in the Final Exams Arc) to Supersonic+ attack speed and movement speed with Half-Cold (His ice is now comparable in speed to 8% Deku), Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with Half-Hot (Likely comparable to his ice) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class M with Half-Cold (Casually overpowered a Zero-Point Bot. Can release thousands of tons of ice with his strongest attack) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Can withstand a hit from 5% Deku, who could break Wolfram's steel pillars. Could take a kick in the head from Iida using Recipro Burst), City Block level+ against fire attacks (Can take the heat of his own flames) Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting with Deku while suffering from frostbite. Able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Endured a long battle against Tetsutetsu) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Half-Cold Half-Hot Standard Equipment: A jacket that contains special fiber which is capable of withstanding heat. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shouto's temperature; this automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. It is used for supporting the vest; *'Combat Vest:' It is capable of sensing Shouto's temperature which automatically cools down or heats up according to the facet of his Quirk he's using in order to stabilize his body temperature. *'Utility Belt:' The metal capsules that hangs on the belt contains water, pain medication, and disinfectants. This makes up the first aid kit. *'Snow Boots:' They contain spikes that are placed under the soles. This prevents slipping in frozen places. *'Wrist Guards:' As an upgrade to his costume, Shouto received new wrist guards made from the same material as his vest. They appear to help Shouto control the temperature of his ice and flames by keeping the high temperatures from traveling up his arms to his upper body. Intelligence: Above Average. Shouto is considerably intelligent, having some of the highest grades in class and is proficient enough in the use of his Quirk that he's able to dispatch fodder villains effortlessly. He is also considered the single most competent member of Class 1-A in combat, which includes the likes of Bakugou and Deku, and got into U.A. School by recommendation rather than taking the Entrance Exam. Weaknesses: Overusing one aspect of his power will cause him to overheat or lower his body temperature to dangerous levels. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Half-Cold Half-Hot: Shouto's Quirk grants him the ability to generate fire with the left side of his body and ice with the right side of his body. Due to his grudge against his father, Shouto's heavily prefers to use his powers over ice, allowing him to flash-freeze entire buildings and any inhabitants caught inside, in addition, to easily dispatching the Villain Alliance grunts sent to attack him. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature. Excessive use of his ice power causes Shouto to suffer from frostbite. As a result, the power of his ice attacks wanes if uses them for too long without rest. However, Shouto's can easily solve this drawback with his firepower, using his fire to heal himself from the frostbite. *'Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall:' Shouto creates a humongous ice glacier with his powers to restrain or block a target with the sheer volume of ice. This was first used against Hanta Sero but proved effective against even Pro Heroes like Aizawa. The main downside to this move is that the amount of ice rapidly lowers his body temperature, forcing him to use his fire powers again. He can control the size of the ice wall to some degree. When he used this technique against Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto created a much more controlled version compared to when he attacked Hanta Sero with it. Shoto_Todoroki_tries_to_freeze_Mr._Compress.gif|Shouto freezing a large section of the Beast's Forest with Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall Giant_Ice_Wall.gif|Shouto using the technique against Aizawa in the First Term Final Exam Giant Ice Wall.png|Shouto using the technique against Aizawa in the First Term Final Exam (Manga) *'Wall of Flames:' Shouto uses his left side to generate a burst of flames that covers a large area. This is both a defensive and offensive attack like his Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall technique. It can be used to attack multiple opponents and create space between Shouto and his target. Wall of Flames.png|Shouto uses the attack to combat Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu during the Joint Training Battle *'Flashfreeze Heatwave:' Shouto cools the air around him with his ice powers, then switches to his fire and quickly heats and expands the air around him. This allows him to release an overheated blast. Izuku_and_Shoto's_final_clash.gif|Shouto's Heatwave clashing with Izuku's One For All Flashfreeze Heatwave.png|Shouto uses a smaller-scale version of the attack to subdue villains Others Notable Victories: Eugeo (Sword Art Online) Eugeo’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: High-End (My Hero Academia) High-End's Profile (Speed was equalized) Neji Hyuuga (Naruto (The Universe)) Neji's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shueisha